vordainfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple Quest Part 1
Temple 7/25/17 * 89 gold and a jug of mimic’s green blood acquired by Zia * Fist sized opal obtained by Illiana * Jin obtains a book (foreign language) from the library table. He also grabs some books of nicer condition. * Our slave grabs a book off the shelf * Owen grabs 3 books from a shelf, then 1 more from another shelf * Aila enters the first room and pockets the contents from the two chests: mostly monk’s garments, minimal not so well preserved personal effects 9/19/17 Zia plucked an amethyst off of a pan. He is blind now. Tagging along with Aila. Filk is inspired, just killed an armor Gustin, illiana, aila, and zia have just been running. Dino has been attacking the statue without a lot of luck Owen is up! 10/17/17 * Aila, heals Mr. Soldier. Zia swings and misses, blind in the fog. * In the other room iliana attempts to pull the chandelier. Suddenly, all the candles flare into gigantic bonfires, burning her body. Still holding the gem, she inspects her crackling and burning skin. She realizes the fire isn’t moving. Suddenly the fire goes out--and all the candles go out too! Everyone is thrown into darkness. * Owen and Filk can’t quite make contact with the statue! * Dino tries to fish for the gem with his top hat, and as he pulls it out he sees two glowing eyes staring down at him in the dark. He quickly extricates himself from the pool, meeting gustin in the dark. For some reason he is convinced it is Zia. * Iliana attempts to put the gem back, hoping the lights will come on again, but no luck--it stays dark. (Good thing she has night vision.) She jumps off, but falls and hurts herself. Looking around, she sees a thief slinking off in the distance. * Jin casts thunderclap, and the statue goes down! Once again the bard gets the kill! * Aila calls upon the holy sphere, and tells Mr. Soldier to call “Rodge” so it follows him. Meanwhile she goes back into the other room, casting light, looking for Iliana. She doesn’t see iliana, but the elf sees her! * Owen encourages Filk, and the group goes to engage the remaining statues. * The glowing eyes belong to a statue, who seems displeased. Dino disengages from it and runs a short distance away. He is relieved to see Gustin, but Gustin quickly runs away from the glowing purple eyes. * Iliana runs to Aila’s glowing shield. “I'VE GOT GEMS” she yells, almost loud enough to wake the dead. (Aila wishes she could tell miss elf that everyone else can hear perfectly fine and there is no need to yell! But that’s hard to pantomime) * Jin examines the statue in front of him, which has some cracks. He keeps his distance, waiting for the soldier. * Aila heals miss elf and runs back in, toward the holy light sphere * Zia bumbles his way apologetically through his comrades. “IS THERE ANY FOE AROUND?!” he yells to no one in particular. A voice in the dark says “yes, you fool.” Using his mysterious ability to command people he tells the voice to swing at the statue. To no avail. Maybe all the blood is cramping his style. “Useless,” Zia mutters sympathetically. * Filk and Owen see the bard disappear and shimmer back into view some distance away. Owen seems to remember from somewhere that this spell is called “Misty Step” * “There is another opponent in the way! Let us take him down!” says Owen to Filk. Filk seems to reluctantly agree. * Owen’s valiant swing misses, after which he turns to filk and says “....actually, hold back” * The rogue has revived! Jams two scimitars into the statue. The blade cleaves in two. So does the statue. “Who’s useless”, he mutters as the top of the statue falls to the ground dramatically. * The statue seems to have taken to Dino. It follows him with a grinding noise. Suddenly the grinding stops and he hears a whooshing of air as the statue swings at him. The metallic club slams into the poor little gnome. It hurts like hell…but he’s still alive. Barely. * He’s had enough of this statue. Casting his last spell, Thunder Wave, Dino strikes it with a remarkably accurate but extremely weak blow. Taking a big risk, he runs away, dodging the blow. No one even sees how awesome he is. * Gustin continues doggedly forward. * The barbarian utters a reluctant thank you and walks into the room * Iliana runs into the room and runs toward the light source. Everyone near her sees (well, Zia hears) an elf sprint into the room yelling “I HAVE GEM!!!!” * “You look kind of bloody” says Jin to the nearly-dead Dino. He catches sight of the two glowing eyes, but fortunately has the presence of mind to cast Cure Wounds on the poor gnome. The messy blood seems to suck back into his body. His broken bones reorganize themselves. He looks a lot neater now. * Jin gives the newly rejuvenated gnome his last bit of inspiration! He squints into the dark at the statue, looking for any sign of weakness. Unfortunately, it seems very well built and he decides against trying to poison a statue. In fact, he says to dino, it’s likely immune to all status effects * The cleric sprints after the ungrateful heathens who abandoned her, rejoining them * Elbowing people out of the way, Zia pulls out his javelin….then realizes he would have no idea where to throw it. He really wants to throw it. If anyone goes into his zone of terror, they’d better watch out. * The fat bard casts healing word * To his surprise, Dino feels his wounds stitch back together. And he doesn’t even know this guy’s name! Truly healing in the age of Tinder. * Owen and Filk rush into the room to join their comrades, bracing themselves for action. * A purple bolt of energy flies out from the warlock. Impressive. His job done, he takes a few steps back. * The enormous statue runs toward our heroes. He drops his sword...and raises his fists. * “If it’s fisticuffs he wants, it’s fisticuffs he’s going to get!” says Dino before taking a fist to the face. Dino got some fisticuffs. * Gustin ignores the pleas for help. * The orc runs up behind the statue, catching it unawares. Do statues have awareness? Anyway, he hits it really hard. * Iliana runs past everyone. She drives her short sword into the statue, before her tiny fists land absurdly strong blows on the statue. * No one has ever seen anything like this before. Arcane purple energy pours out of the huge wound. I think it’s fair to say no one will be messing with Iliana any time soon. * Jin stares in awe at his friend as a heroic ballad starts composing itself in his head. The Tale of the Raging Monk. * Jin shoots his crossbow, striking the statue. Ever observant, he examines his surroundings. The pool, which was eerily still before, now has little ripples on its surface. * Aila blesses Zia and prays Quint will give him vision despite his blindness. * Drawing upon all her knowledge and training, Aila manages to discern...that the statues are rather big. Have statues always been this big? She can’t remember but doesn’t think so. * Narrowly avoiding an awkward groin-to-the-face moment with Dino, Zia tries his best to see but still can’t quite make it out. Frustrated, he tosses his javelin blind before anyone can object.The deadly javelin flies through the air….and miraculously jams itself into the center of the statue. * Somewhere in front of him, he hears the very frightened voice of the fat bard singing him a ballad of inspiration. It’s kind of shaky, but he feels inspired anwyay. * Owen strikes the statue with an incredible crushing blow. Filk follows his mentor’s blow with a powerful one of his own, putting a nice dent into its shinguard. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that powerful. * Around the statue, heroes and rogues alike stand together, united in their battle! * Aila realizes too late that the statue is ONLY targeting Dino! Probably should have given him the saving throws. * Right in front of her the huge statue strikes Dino, knocking him unconscious. The gem rolls out of his hat...and onto the floor. * The statue seems to be repairing itself somehow! Some of the purple arcane energy gathers back into it. * Iliana launches another flurry of blows into the statue, but they seem to clang off harmlessly. * Jin examines the odd purple magic coming out of the statue. In his experience, energy like that usually needs some center. “There’s something drawing the energy together within the armor!” he says. He tries to get a better look, but gets water in his eye. * Aila realizes the gem is the reason the statue was so fixated on Dino, and yells this out loud. Zia tells her to give the gem to him, and against her better judgement, she does * Valiantly, Zia stabs it in its purple eye. The statue takes a knee * The sharp eyed Jin sees a pendant around the big statue shatter and turn into dust. * The fat Bard runs to the gnome and heals him. * From the opposite corner of the room, two sharp thuds sound. * Zia gently hands the hat and the gem back to Dino, who gratefully replaces it onto his head. “Can someone find my javelin?” he asks, and Dino summons it and hands it back. * Suddenly, an emaciated dog runs across the room towards following him, followed by a cat. * Owen offers the starving animal some food. The dog happily eats it, but the cat just hisses. Doesnt seem hungry. * Climbing up onto the statue to take a closer look, Jin gets the sense that all the magic is concentrated here. * The dog stares at Owen intently, in a way no dog has ever looked at him before. When he tries to heal it, it swats the spell away. * Dino goes into the room the dog came in. There are scratches on the inside of the door, as if it was trying for a long time to get out. Trying the first door to his left he feels a strong force assail him before dispersing. * Owen tries to touch the dog's belly. He’s not into it. The cat won’t even let him touch it. * Aila rushes after Mr. Fierybottom as fast as she can. * “I think...he’s looking for the dead,” says Iliana as realization dawns on him. * The dog carefully nudges each and every person on the ground. Six corpses. * He taps his paw slowly seven times and looks up. * “Maybe it wants to go back with us,” muses the soldier. He looks at the bard. “Can you do anything to make me see?” he asks. He cannot. * The cat is now attached to him. * The dog lines the dead up. “You are refusing rubbies and scratchies, and seem very intelligent for a dog,” Owen says. * Meanwhile, Dino and Aila are in the southern room. He examines the rug, the drawers, the rest of the room. A painting on the wall depicts a gory scene of light against darkness. * There are bookshelves full of books, but none of them seem to be written in Geotian. The room appears to be some sort of bedroom. * Meanwhile, outside, the cat clings tightly to the bard. * Zia feels like the blindness has sharpened his focused. “The cat is Gustin!!” he says. “The dog must be the only remaining member of that party.” * The dog barks his agreement and attempts to scratch something into the ground. * Owen recognizes that what the dog is trying to scratch into the rock is the beginning of an incantation. It’s a cleric spell. Continued: Email Chain See: Email Chain: Temple